Generally, a high lamp (uplighter or high beam) of a headlamp has a visibility twice that of a general head light.
To be more specific, a headlamp for use in a vehicle is structured such that a high beam light distribution serving as a light distribution suitable for use in a normal running of the vehicle, a dark country road where street light is insufficient or a road where lighting facilities are insufficient, and a low beam light distribution serving as a light distribution for preventing a dazzle with respect to a vehicle running ahead or an oncoming vehicle can be switched over to each other.
The high beam light distribution enables a driver to easily recognize an obstacle or a pedestrian at a poor visibility area. However, although a high beam should be preferably used for its original purpose, some drivers use a high beam light distribution on a road according to driver habit, where use of high beam is not necessary. In a case the high beam is used where it is not necessary, there may occur an accident because of high beam glare of headlights of oncoming vehicles.